Music's in My Soul
by angelinexo
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. I wasn't tagged, but I wanted to give it a try.


**Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Ten songs, ten one-shots. **

**So, technically, I wasn't tagged, but I really wanted to try it. I hope it's not too horrible.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the songs. None of the characters.**

* * *

**Girl on TV- LFO**

_Never know what she means to me, I fell for the girl that__'s on TV_

Nate turned off the television with a wistful sigh. He had just finished watching his favorite movie on HBO. Okay, so its plot sucked and the direction was terrible. But SHE was the star.

He actually met her once. Perk of being one third of Connect Three. She was wearing this amazing green dress that accentuated her every curve. And she actually smiled at him. Him!

But that wasn't the only reason he liked her. She was a great person, spent a lot of time and money on various charities.

He saw a falling star, and made a wish. He wished that he had a shot with her. Lately she was all he could think of. It was kind of pathetic, really. But he couldn't help it. He wondered if she ever thought of him.

Shane came out of nowhere and smacked the back of his head.

"Day dreaming about Jessica Alba again, Nate?"

"Yup. I can't help it, I fell for the girl on TV," Nate said.

xoxo

**This is Me (Gotta Find You) – Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

Though she had practiced with Caitlyn almost every day since they found the loophole, Mitchie's heart was racing as she slowly walked on stage, singing the first few lines of her song, shy and nervous. But once she hit the chorus, she felt the strength surge within her, and the adrenaline came rushing through.

She let out all of her frustrations. This song was kind of a public acknowledgment and apology about the lies she lived through at camp.

When Shane jumped in, singing along her, she was truly shocked, and her stomach did flips. This was the perfect way to end an amazing summer.

As she ended the song, fingers laced with Shane's, eyes locked with affection, she thought to herself '_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.'_

xoxo

**Start of Something New – Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudg****ens **

_And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new_

At the bonfire after Final Jam, Jason was sitting alone, humming a song he was writing under his breath when Ella came and sat beside him.

"Hey, what're you singing?" Ella asked.

"A new song," Jason replied.

"It's really good," Ella complimented. "Do you think you could tell me the lyrics, and I could try and sing it with you?"

Jason quickly taught her one of the verses, and as they sang, voices in harmony, Jason felt something he'd never felt before.

"You're voice is really good," Ella complimented, "Why don't you sing more in Connect Three?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging. "I've just always been back up and lead guitar."

Ella looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Well I think this could be the start of something new, Jason."

xoxo

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

Caitlyn sneered as she watched Tess Taylor snake her arm around Nate's waist. It was Pajama Night, and Caitlyn was up.

"Slumming, I see," Caitlyn said to Nate as she walked by, sending a disgusted look to Tess.

As she got on stage, she started singing Girlfriend, by Avril Lavigne.

"Hey, hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend," she blasted into the mic, staring straight at Nate. Her obvious dislike for Tess was almost just as obvious as the reason why. Almost everyone knew that she had the hots for Nate.

Every word she sang was filled with passion, and she never took her eyes off Nate. She was pleased to see that despite having his arm around a huffing Tess Tyler, he had a smile on his lips.

Maybe there was hope after all.

xoxo

**I'll Never Go – Erik Santos**

_Even the sky will tell you, that I need you so_

"I love you, Mitchie," Shane whispered into her hair, as they lounged in the canoe in the middle of the lake.

"I love you too, Shane," she smiled back. "Are you sure you really want to continue our relationship, even while you're on tour? I mean, I'd totally understand…" He quieted her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I am one hundred percent positive. Listen, Mitchie, I will never go too far away from you. At least not in my heart. I will always love you. The sun, the moon, the sky, and even my uncle Brown can tell you that I am so in love with you, and I don't see that changing any time soon, Mitch. You're stuck with me."

"Good. 'Cuz I kinda love you, and I think I'd miss having you around."

xoxo

**Damaged – Danity Kane**

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T, cuz it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D_

"I don't really know if I'm ready for a relationship," Tess confessed. The usual, selfish, arrogant Tess Tyler was gone, and here was the Tess that he fell for.

"Why? I thought you really liked me," he said softly, hurt in his voice.

"I do, I really do. It's just…" Tess sighed. She still hated showing how vulnerable she could be. "I've been hurt before. So many guys try to get with just to get close to my mom. And I guess, I'm just really cautious."

"I'm not like that, Tess, you know that," he said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "And I'll prove it to you. If you give me the chance to, at least."

"You're so sweet, you really are," she replied with a genuine smile. "But do you still want to be with me? After all, I'm kind of like damaged goods." She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't worry if you think you're a little damaged. I've got a first aid kit handy, if anything goes wrong."

xoxo

**Mine Again- Mariah Carey**

_Maybe you could be mine again, Baby, we could make the dream for real, like way back when_

Caitlyn couldn't help but let out a wistful sigh as she watched him perform at Beach Jam. She missed him so much, even after so many years.

Not many people knew she and Nate had had a relationship her first summer at Camp Rock, before he got famous and became a teen heartthrob. And she was fine that way.

Because when people didn't know, they couldn't mention it, and therefore she didn't have to remember how stupid and naïve she had been, when she was with him.

She was the reason they broke up, she knew. She was just so young, and in love, while he had always been serious-like with a plan for everything.

It was such a silly argument that broke the final straw, she couldn't even remember what it was.

All she knew now was that she would do anything to be able to call him hers again. TO have him hold her in his arms like they used to, under the stars, whispering silly things into each other's ears.

After the performance, he smiled at her, and her heart fluttered.

Maybe she still had a chance.

xoxo

**Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers**

_It's been a long time since my phone's rung, and you've been on that line_

"Hey, Mitchie," Shane said into the telephone. "Happy birthday. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it in time."

"No, it's fine," Mitchie said, trying to sound nonchalant, but Shane knew that she was mad at him. He couldn't blame her.

She'd been mad at him for the last couple of weeks, ever since he told her that he couldn't make it to her hometown for her seventeenth birthday.

She was trying to be supportive and understanding, but he could tell through the subtler things.

Like how she hadn't called him since. He had always been the one to call her.

"But I still got a present for you. It should arrive on your doorstep any day now," he told her.

"Really?" she asked, uninterested. "Hang on, the doorbell just rang."

She opened the door and a grin grew on her face to look into the eyes of Shane Gray.

"Hello, Beautiful," was all he could get out before she jumped into his arms and he kissed her passionately.

xoxo

**Beh Buti Nga – Mark Bautista and Anne Curtis**

_Noong nililigawan pa kita, Hindi mo ako pinapansin  
(Translation: Before I used try and woo you, But you never noticed me)_

Nate almost let out a guffaw when he saw Ashley Johnson at the doorstep of the tour bus in an ultra miniskirt, tight tank top, and stilettos. And it was almost winter.

"Hey, Nate, do you remember me?" she asked in a sickeningly honey-sweet voice, batting her eyes at him flirtatiously.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Nate replied honestly, "Ashley Richardson, right? The girl I had a crush on for like ever?"

She nodded, excited that he remembered.

"Didn't you reject me when I asked you to the dance in sixth grade, in front of the entire school?"

Her jaw dropped at his brisk tone. He couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, I thought so. Goodbye, Ashley."

He motioned to the security guard and only felt a pinch of guilt as he watched her storm off, escorted by security.

xoxo

**Always Be My Baby – David Cook **

_Nowyou want to be free, So I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart, babe, Our love will never die_

Shane nodded in understanding as Mitchie, his girlfriend of a year and a half said, "I'm so sorry, Shane, but I think now, with my career taking off the way it is, and Connect Three's career too, we should take a break from our relationship."

"Of course, if that's what you want," Shane said.

"Really? I thought you'd be angry and yell and scream and shout, or something," Mitchie confessed.

"I love you, Mitchie, and I know you love me too," Shane said. "And I completely understand that being in a relationship would be a lot of work, especially with your career just starting and everything. And I know that our love isn't going to go away. But if you want time, I'm willing to give it to you. Because no matter what happens, you will always be my baby. Time can't erase a feeling this strong."

Mitchie smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

**So since I wasn't tagged, I'm not sure if I get to tag anyone...**

**So just try it if you want! ****And feel free to tag me back, it was actually pretty fun.**

**Please review and let me know how I did.  
xo**


End file.
